russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 unveiled for upcoming shows for 2017
November 26, 2016 The Superstar Network IBC-13 unveil the upcoming shows for 2017 during its star-studded Christmas Trade Launch at the NBC Tent in Bonifacio Global City on Friday, November 25. Some tearjerkers night after night, some fantaserye and the weekend comedy for laughter. Some variety shows everyday and sports shows on weekends. The network continue to effort in privatization and the counter-programming strategy continue to compete head on with the teleseryes and entertainment shows of the two top networks, IBC Entertainment head Wilma Galvante considered as IBC-13 is doing good to dominate with other TV stations and unveil their new shows for 2017. Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador, Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz, Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga Asia's Pop Princess Janella Salvador is back on primetime via fantasy series Magic Kamison. In this fantaserye, Janella playing the role of Chuchay / Magic Kamison, a young girl who became a magical fairytale. She is the third fantaserye of Janella after Janella in Wonderland and Janella: A Teen Princess. Janella remained as the Fantaserye Princess as she reunited with her leading man and love team partner Marlo Mortel. The popular loveteam of The Mall Princess and STMS premier talent Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz are set to topbill the romantic teleserye When I Fall in Love. Bida Best 2016 first runner-up Jhazmyne Tobias got a lead role in the high school teleserye based on the 80's soap opera Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, together with Tom Taus, Cara Eriguel, Rizza Diaz and Martin Escudero. Teen actress Julia Barretto topbill the romantic melodrama entitled Valerina togerher with Mark Neumann and Eugene Herrera. The network unveil the Philippine adaptptation of two hit Koreanovelas. Action Prince AJ Muhlach returns on primetime with the action teleserye remake of 2011 Korean drama City Hunter. The hottest loveteam Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga are set to star in the local adaptation of Korean drama Baby Faced Beauty. New talent search shows are also expected. Julia Barretto will join DJ Tom Taus in the second season of Dancing with the Stars, along with the judges are Rodjun Cruz, Regine Tolentino and Spencer Reyes of Streetboys. It unravel the high school student paired with a professional dancer. Each classmates performs predetermined dances and competes against the others for judges' points and audience votes. The two classmates are receiving the lowest combined total of judges' points and audience votes is eliminated each week until only the champion dance pair remains. IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services will also unveil the second season of the nationwide reality talent search Bida Best 2017. Generate a revenue to a hundred million pesos a year mostly from the major block — there's also have Steve O’Neal Productions that promotes the concerts of oldies but goodies and Secarats Talent Management Services promote the concerts, mall shows and events. With ABS-CBN and GMA leading the ratings, IBC president and chief executive officer Boots Anson-Roa believe that the sequestered network still holds the third spot among major TV networks in the Philippines. IBC-13 is strengthing feel-good in sports (NBA and PBA), drama and entertainment, news and public service programs, and targeting massive and younger audiences. With the slogan and tagline Pinoy Ang Dating, the station airs the PBA for the doubleheader weekend (Saturday and Sunday from 3 to 7:15 p.m. simulcast on TV5), and news and public service programs, while their primetime feel-good entertainment fare airing the popular and top-rating game shows like Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (Monday to Friday, 5:30 to 6:30 p.m.), The Million Peso Money Drop (Sundays, 7 to 8 p.m.) and the Viva-produced reality singing talent search show Born to be a Superstar (Sundays, 8 to 9 p.m.); Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (Saturdays, 8:30 p.m.) continued to remain the top weekend primetime anthology on Philippine TV for the romantic love stories; Dingdong n' Lani (Sundays, 9 to 10 p.m.) continue to perform as the musical variety show; and the station-produced comedy programs are Maya Loves Sir Chief (Saturdays, 7:45 p.m.) and T.O.D.A.S. (Saturday, 9:30 p.m.) remaining the top of the ratings game. The Viva Tagalog movies airing on weekend primetime: Viva Box Office (VBO) (Saturdays, 10:30 p.m. to 12:30 a.m.) and Sunday Sinemaks (Sundays, 10:30 to 12:30 a.m.). The longest-running and undisputed primetime news program Express Balita and the late-night news program News Team 13 continue to favor the President in criticisms with an abysmal newscasting minutiae: live reports, phone patches and virtual broadcast design/graphic. Behind on news delivery and social media reach deliver. As they dominate entertainment fare in the entertainment industry. We have a very good news department. Our news and public service are award-winning. Our drama and entertainment are the brightest superstars. Our sports in basketball for male viewers, Boots said.